Mutants
Mutants are special characters in CrossFire, available in Mutation Mode and all of its variants. They infect human soldiers to make them join their side, and also fight special soldiers that cannot be infected. Some mutants are featured in-game by default, while others need to be rented via the Item Shop or acquired temporarily through various means like Mileage Shop. They are called the following: *'Mutants' - CF West and CF Brazil *'Biochemical' Ghosts - CF China and CF Japan *'Zombies' - Most versions Description All mutants represent players in a room that are chosen as host mutants or infected by other mutants. They have very high HP, allowing them to take a lot of hit, but can only use melee attack to infect other soldiers. When getting shot at, mutants will be knocked back (MM/HM) or slowed down on their track (HMX/MKM), making it harder for them to reach Soldiers. When a mutant reaches 500 health point or below, it will start flashing red light. Each mutant has their own special skill, activated by pressing G. Infected/respawn mutants (except special Mutants like Xeno/Havoc and all respawned mutants in Mutant Escape Mode/Master Hero Mode X) starts at level 0 and must earn evolve point by infecting other soldiers, getting hit (Hero Mode) or absorb point from other dead mutants. Once a mutant reach Berserk level (2), they gain 2000 more HP and can start using special skill (Cost 500 HP each). Reaching Titan level (5) nets them another 2000 HP. Mutant Types All regular mutants that can be used by players when infected. Each of them have different abilities. Mode Exclusive Mutants Special mutants that can be only used in certain gamemodes. Equipment Items that can be used by mutants for their advantage. Trivia *In CF West, the idea of using Slug as default mutant instead of Dread like other versions might came from the CrossFire CGI Trailer , which a Ghost turns into Slug by injecting himself with biochemical virus. Even the trailer of the Mutation Mode in this version also show the CGI part before the gameplay trailer. *Also in CF West, the berserk screen (when using "G" skill with Slug/Dread character) is different than other versions. It's similar to Slug's color tone instead (since Slug is the default mutant in this version). *In CF West, DX Heroine's description refers the mutants as "Nano Ghosts" instead. The description of Ares weapons also refers the mutants as "Nano Ghosts" as well. This is most likely an oversight by developers. *In Hero Mode X (along with its variants such as Parasite Expansion/Master Hero Mode X) and Mutant Escape Mode, when killing the heroes (Hero, Commando, Nemesis, Devil Hunter and Master Hero), the mutants will incorrectly uses the knife killsound from the human character that the player is using in the match, which can create such hilarious effect (i.e Dread with The Fates' knife killsound). This is mostly an oversight by developers since at first, Mutants were only supposed to infect the soldiers (Mutation Mode/Hero Mode) rather than kill them as seen in later mode variants (Hero Mode X onwards). *In CF China, 生化幽灵 (Biochemical Ghost) is considered as a euphemistically description of 僵尸 (Zombie). ** One interesting fact is that the Giant Dread in Challenge Mode is incorrectly called 大型红色僵尸 (Giant Red Zombie), it's most likely to be a mistake, as it's the only one who named Zombie. ** The name may also refence to 幽灵 (Ghost) in Ghost Mode, as in the CrossFire CGI Trailer, a Ghost turns into Slug by injecting himself with biochemical virus, which explains why they called "Biochemical Ghost". ** Another reason why these mutants don't called "Zombie" is that they look quite different from the typical zombies in most zombie-themed video games and movies, they're more likely to be an advanced biochemical creatures instead of normal zombies who slowly wandering around, while 僵尸 in Chinese means stiff bodies. *** Another call of "Zombie" is 丧尸, which mostly used to describe western-styled zombies in video games and movies, they are a kind of zombies that were not "stiffed" and some of them can even run fast just like normal people. See Also﻿ *Mutation Mode *Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:CrossFire